Just Kiss?
by NiennaAngel
Summary: SanadaxOishi Pointless fluff with a crack pairing. The two watch a movie and have a small discussion about their relationship before heading for bed. Chapter 2: Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to stringer13. I hope I did the SanadaxOishi pairing you requested justice.

Random note... this takes place when they're thrid years in high school.

* * *

Sanada looked at the TV screen not entirely sure why he was watching the movie that was currently playing. His boyfriend of a year had asked him to watch it which meant that there was no way for Sanada to say no. Said boyfriend was curled into his chest watching the movie intently. "Ne, Genichiro, if you really hate this then we can turn it off."

Sanada looked down at his boyfriend's upturned face. "I thought you wanted to watch it." He watched as he chewed on his boyfriend chewed his bottom lip. "What is it, Shuichiro?"

"I don't want to make you watch it if you don't want to. I can just watch it with Eiji tomorrow after school. It's not a big deal."

Sanada sighed before pressing their lips together softly. "Doesn't Kikumaru have a boyfriend of his own that he's been wrapped up in?"

"Well, yeah, but I know he's been wanting to watch _Wimbledon_ and there's no way Echizen will watch it with him. We'll turn it off and do something else" Oishi stated firmly as he reached for the remote control. He blinked when Sanada's fingers linked with his stopping his reach. "Genichiro?"

"Watch your movie. We're already half way through anyway." Oishi grinned and settled back against Sanada's chest. Sanada didn't really want to watch the movie, but he'd do just about anything to see Oishi smile like that. It didn't hurt that Oishi was always more relaxed when he got to do something he'd been wanting to.

"Do you have practice in the morning?" Sanada looked down surprised by the question. Oishi had been silent since he had settled back down to finish the movie.

"Yes, but not until one. Why?"

Oishi shifted as he stretched out his long limbs. "I was wondering if you could spend the night. If you don't have practice until one you can, right?"

Sanada leaned over and placed a light kiss on the teen's lips. "Yeah, I can stay tonight. It's not like you to ask me to stay though. What's gotten into you?"

Oishi sighed as he sat up and turned so that he was facing Sanada. He started to say something, but stopped and closed his mouth. Sanada watched him carefully, but didn't say anything. He knew better than to press Oishi for information. Oishi was clearly thinking of the best way to word his problem and having little success so Sanada waited patiently. "Yanagi was over visiting Inui the other day and said something that got me thinking about us."

"I'll have him running laps until he collapses if he got you upset."

Oishi couldn't help but smile at that. "No, it's not that. Yanagi and Inui were arguing about how little they see each other. We don't see each other anymore than we do. Yanagi said that if they couldn't find time to be together maybe they shouldn't be dating at all. It just got me thinking is all."

Sanada tugged Oishi into his arms and held him close. "In case you haven't noticed Yanagi and Inui are very much in love with each other and are not going to be breaking up anytime soon. I highly doubt you heard the entire conversation or that the amount they see each other was the real problem. It was probably just an easy excuse."

Oishi shifted and pressed his face into Sanada's shoulder briefly before turning his face back up to look at his boyfriend. "You really think so?"

Sanada couldn't suppress the chuckle that arose. The combination of the question and the innocent look on Oishi's face was too much. "I really do." Sanada slipped one arm beneath Oishi's knees and the other behind his back before standing and making his way up to Oishi's bedroom.

"You're mind's in the gutter" Oishi teased as he nuzzled the side of Sanada's neck.

"Maybe, but you're not helping anything by doing that." Oishi laughed softly and started placing light kisses on the sensitive skin just behind Sanada's ear. "At this rate I'm going to have to call Yukimura in the morning to tell him I can't make it to practice because my boyfriend's needy in bed."

Oishi laughed softly. "That sounds like a good idea" he murmured softly. As Sanada laid him on the bed Oishi smiled up at him. "Love you, Genichiro."

"You too, Shuichiro." Oishi smiled knowing that even if Sanada never actually said 'I love you' he still felt it. That was more than enough for Oishi, especially since Sanada was an excellent lover. "Your parents aren't coming back tonight right?"

"No. They will not catch us having sex tonight or tomorrow morning. So shut up and kiss me." Oishi tugged on Sanada's shirt pulling him closer.

"Just kiss?" Sanada questioned before pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss. He pulled back suddenly leaving Oishi wanting more.

"Fuck Genichiro, don't you dare" he started, but was promptly cut off by another passionate kiss.

* * *

Please leave a review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to stringer13 for requesting a second chapter with lemon. Enjoy!

* * *

_"__Fuck Genichiro, don't you dare" he started, but was promptly cut off by another passionate kiss._

Sanada slid his hands beneath Oishi's shirt slowly, teasing the skin beneath his fingertips. Oishi tangled his fingers in Sanada's hair keeping his lips from wandering just yet. Eventually he wanted that hot mouth on other parts of his anatomy, but for now he just wanted to be kissed senseless. Sanada was more than happy to agree to that for the moment. Oishi rarely tried to control their sex life so whenever he acted even slightly aggressive Sanada would let him take control for awhile. He was, however, very much the seme in their relationship and that was not something to be challenged.

Oishi's fingers slowly relaxed their grip on Sanada's hair if only because Sanada was trying to pull his shirt off. Their kiss broke just long enough for them both to get rid of their shirts. Oishi tugged at the top of Sanada's shorts impatiently as their kiss continued where it had left off, but Sanada stopped him by threading their fingers together. Slowly he brought both of Oishi's hands to rest above their heads as he slowly trailed a series of kisses down Oishi's neck and chest. The brunette beneath him moaned as teeth tugged gently on a pert nipple. "'Ichiro" he moaned softly.

Sanada raised his head at hearing the shortened form of his name. He was surprised to hear it so soon since it meant that Oishi was more than ready for the foreplay to be over. "You're rather quick tonight" Sanada husked. Oishi tried to glare at him, but failed miserably as Sanada went back to teasing his erect nipples and he ended up with a look of complete pleasure in his eyes instead. Faintly annoyed that his lover was ignoring his rather obvious needs Oishi pushed his hips up against Sanada's so that their erections rubbed against each other.

"I told you to fuck me, not tease me" Oishi managed to grumble, but it only made Sanada chuckle softly at him. "You can tease me in the morning. I need you now!" When Oishi made demands like that Sanada wasn't in the habit of denying him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't tease Oishi a little longer. Slowly Sanada pulled Oishi's shorts off first making sure to leave the boxers where they were for the moment. Once his lover was rid of the shorts he gently massaged the straining erection through the fabric of Oishi's boxers which he noted with amusement were black silk.

Oishi's half moan half groan and fingers running down his own body were enough to push Sanada over the edge and that's exactly what Oishi had planned to do. Sanada quickly rid them both of the remnants of their clothing before pressing their bodies together and capturing Oishi's lips in a deep kiss. His hand searched the bedside table drawer that he had somehow managed to open for the lube and condoms that he knew Oishi kept at all times. Once he found them he wasted no time in slicking up his fingers in order to prep the green-eyed teen beneath him.

Sanada wasn't in the habit of denying Oishi of his demands, but he was in the habit of watching Oishi's face once his first finger penetrated the teen. For their first several times Oishi hadn't told Sanada that he was hurting and still sometimes refused to say anything about the pain so Sanada watched carefully for the signs that Oishi was in pain. He wasn't seeing any as his second finger slid in, but that could change at any time. Oishi forced his eyes open and stared into lust clouded orbs. "Fuck!" he cried as Sanada's third finger slipped into him and stroked his prostrate.

Sanada smirked and pressed their lips together in a light kiss. "As you wish, Shuichiro" he murmured softly against Oishi's lips. Sanada pulled his fingers from Oishi and let the latter shift onto his stomach. Oishi always chose the position they used since he was the one who would be feeling any discomfort from their activities. Sanada used the time to slip the condom on his own throbbing erection and coat it with lube to make the penetration as painless as possible for his lover.

Their pace was slow and steady as it always started out, with Oishi thrusting back to meet each of Sanada's thrusts. Sanada was careful of how many times he hit Oishi's prostrate so that they wouldn't come too soon. They'd been having sex for long enough that Sanada knew exactly how to drive Oishi to the brink and then push him over as well as drag out their pleasure. He had every intention of drawing out this particular romp for as long as he could handle it despite Oishi's cries for more, harder, faster.

They were both close to climaxing so Sanada slid his hand that had been bracing Oishi's hip to stroke his boyfriend's erection in time to their frantic thrusts. Oishi cried out for Sanada as he came all over his sheets and boyfriend's hand. Sanada came seconds later as Oishi's heated walls clamped down around him, but he had enough thought left to make sure that his come hit Oishi's prostrate to bring a second wave of pleasure close after the orgasm. They collapsed together for a few seconds before Sanada carefully pulled out of Oishi and laid down next to him. Oishi snuggled in close to him hoping to avoid the wet sticky spot on his bed. "I love you, Genichiro."

"You too, Shuichiro." Oishi couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes as he buried his face in Sanada's strong chest. They fell asleep knowing that Sanada would indeed be making a phone call in the morning to tell Yukimura that he wouldn't be at practice the next afternoon.

* * *

Please leave a review! 


End file.
